


Imagine being with Steve while on your period

by Iknewyouweremuggle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Help, Hurt/Comfort, Mood Swings, One Shot, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pain, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, being on your period, girl stuff, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iknewyouweremuggle/pseuds/Iknewyouweremuggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being on your period and Steve being confused when you act strange</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine being with Steve while on your period

Steve watches you as you lie on your couch, face down, hands under your belly and feet dangling down. He has been watching you for some time now and all you do is groan. He has no idea what to do, he never saw you in a state like that. He wants to comfort you, but you were already pissed in the morning and he isn't sure if it's safe by now to come near you. When you shift Steve straightens up and smiles at you, even though he is still confused as to why you behave like that. Slowly he makes his way toward you, trying not to scare you.

“Hello, (Y/N). Are you alright?”

“Do I fucking look like I'm alright?”, you hiss at him, making him jump. Your eyes pierce into his. They are darker than normal. Your face is pale and your hair stringy. You look like death and you know that, but you don't care. You just want to lie and cry and moan and eat and maybe kill someone, but that's optional.

“Can I... help?”

“Yes, you can leave me alone. Just go.”

You bury your face back into your pillow and groan once again. You hear that he hesitates before he leaves. When he almost closed the door behind him and lift your head with a sudden need of food. Ridiculous food.

“Steve?”

“Yes?” His head pops back, the rest of his body hidden by the door.

“Can you bring me something to eat? Ice cream and a pizza and maybe a sandwich? Oh, and chocolate, yes? Lots of chocolate.”

He furrows his brows but nods and leaves. You turn around and look up at the ceiling, your hand placed on your belly. You look to your side and at the TV. You grab the remote and turn the TV on. Only to start laughing about the expression “turn the TV on”. And you just can't stop. You imagine trying to seduce the TV with sexy underwear and a lap dance. When Steve comes back with a dinner tray with everything you ordered, you hold your belly with one hand and whip away tears of joy with your other. Steve looks at you like you just announced to fly to the moon. Your mood swings are starting to worry him. You just shake your head and take the tray. You start to eat and sigh as you taste all the good things. You don't even notice Steve starring at you while you take a bites of the pizza and eat a whole snickers somewhere in between.

When you are almost finished with eating, he makes up the courage to ask you if everything is alright. You start to nod when you feel it. This terrible, wet, free flowing feeling again. You can almost smell the blood. Your eyes grow wider and you jump to your feet. You ignore Steve as you run to the toilette and lock the door behind you to change your pad.

 

When you leave the bathroom, Steve stand in front of the door, concern written all over his face. You look at him and roll your eyes angrily before heading back to your living room. There you sit back down and push away the tray with the leftovers. You have no appetite anymore. You cross your arms in front of your chest and glare at Steve as he enters the room again. You can feel the pain in your abdomens coming back and a headache starting to pock at your skull, making your mood switch back to “angry and aggressive”.

Your eyes follow Steve as he sits down next to you and carefully reaches an hand out to lay it at your back and rub little circles. It actually calms you down sort of. When you look into his honest and slightly scared face your eyes fill with tears. You didn't want to scare him with your behavior. You just want...

“You... you cry! Please don't cry, (Y/N), please. I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you cry.” Steve takes his hand away and starts to back away but you reach out and take his hand into yours.

“No! No, it's not your fault. I'm sorry I a like that right now. I just, you know.... don't feel good.” He still looks confused and then you understand his problem: He doesn't know! He had no mother, no sister and no best friend let alone a girlfriend. Well, he had Peggy, but you know they never really had the chance to... fondue. So how would he know?

Thinking about how innocent he sometimes still is, you start to giggle. Steve gulps when your mood changes once again. You shake your head, cuddle into him and wrap your arms around him. He shyly rubs your arms with his his big, firm hands. You giggle once again, trying to ignore the pain in your body.  
“Oh, Steve, you still have to learn so much about women.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Of course this isn't how women act when they are on there period, at least not always ;)  
> There are good and there are bad days, so don't worry guys!  
> Hope you liked it though


End file.
